


Alternate Scene to Sleepless

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.TER/MA September 1999 Challenge. It is time to have some fun.  This is one everybody is capable of doing, I think.  Even the best writers among us.  *g* So, we all read a lot of slash, right?  And we have all run across stories or mistakes so bad, we groan in misery and wonder what the hell the writer was thinking.  We all have little terms and pet peeves we hate to see in stories. Well this month's challenge is to write badfic.  I want to see stories that make me laugh they are so dreadful.  I want weeping manpoles, pendulous nutbags, winking puckered starfish of love, glistening bosoms...wait—that is the wrong genre.  If you mean you're, I want your.  Two,to and too can come and go at will.  Go find the worst mistakes you can , and write a story which includes them.  Whatever you do, DONT beta.  Write it at 5 in the morning after drinking 5 cups of expresso and not sleeping for 48 hours.  Or write it after having 18 shots of tequilla (or the poison of your choice). Whatever doesn't work for you.  Make it so dreadful, you can't read it without hanging your head in mock shame. And above all, have fun with it... --- OK, word of warning here.  These are really dreadful.  All are NC-17 for really bad taste.  If you looking for a good read, go elsewhere.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Alternate Scene to Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA September 1999 Challenge. It is time to have some fun. This is one everybody is capable of doing, I think. Even the best writers among us. *g* So, we all read a lot of slash, right? And we have all run across stories or mistakes so bad, we groan in misery and wonder what the hell the writer was thinking. We all have little terms and pet peeves we hate to see in stories. Well this month's challenge is to write badfic. I want to see stories that make me laugh they are so dreadful. I want weeping manpoles, pendulous nutbags, winking puckered starfish of love, glistening bosoms...wait—that is the wrong genre. If you mean you're, I want your. Two,to and too can come and go at will. Go find the worst mistakes you can , and write a story which includes them. Whatever you do, DONT beta. Write it at 5 in the morning after drinking 5 cups of expresso and not sleeping for 48 hours. Or write it after having 18 shots of tequilla (or the poison of your choice). Whatever doesn't work for you. Make it so dreadful, you can't read it without hanging your head in mock shame. And above all, have fun with it... --- OK, word of warning here. These are really dreadful. All are NC-17 for really bad taste. If you looking for a good read, go elsewhere.

  
**Alternate Scene to Sleepless  
by Nicole S**

  
Alex Krycek walked towards Fox Mulder's desk with a file in his hand. The file could change his life if he gave it to him. He admired him from afar as Mulder's beautiful hazel orbs focused on an object in front of him that seemed to be a piece of paper. 

Alex sighed and butterflies started to dance in his stomach. He had seen Agent Mulder before and had wanted him from the first time he saw him. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Mulder who was listening to a tape, the headphones covered his sexy ears. 

Alex could only hope and dream that he and Mulder would be together one day. In his mind they were running down a beach, hand in hand, the wind sweeping their hair back as they played in the surf. The sun shone brilliantly upon the blue water, the waves seeming to sparkle from the sunlight glinting off of them. 

_He'll never love me._ Alex thought and he was alone in his mind on his beach, laying on the sand and it was cold. 

"Agent Mulder?" 

His hands were sweating as he walked up to Mulder's desk, the file in his hand. Mulder looked up at him. Alex's heart skipped a beat as his brilliant jade green eyes met the hazel orbs that were Mulder's. He felt his insides flutter again at the thought of them possibly having sex one day but he didn't know when. 

"It's your 302. Assistant Director Skinker just approved it." 

Mulder took the file from Alex and looked at it. Alex could hardly contain himself as he gazed upon the handsome man. He was like a king that needed a throne and a queen beside him that could be Alex. 

"There's a mistake her, " he said. "There's been another agent assigned to the case." 

"That would be me." Alex said. He stuck his hand out to Mulder, hoping it wasn't quivering with the anticipation that was coursing through his body. "Alex Krykek." 

"Alex Krychek?" Mudler said, his beautiful hazel orbs growing wide. "I've heard about you." 

Alex's bright jade eyes grew wide. "You have?" Wehere? 

Mulder stood up "I've been around. I've seen you. I want you?" 

"What? But Mulder, this is so sudden. We've just met." 

"I know what I want and I want you, baby." Mulder kissed Alex passionatley, his pink, rough, tongue moving around inside Alex's warm, moist cavern. 

"Oh yes, Mudler, yes, I want you to. I need you." 

They paid no heed to the stares they were getting from the rest of the bullpen as Mulder cleared off his desk with one swipe of his arm. "Get on there, Skippy! I want to make love to you." 

Alex could only moan as Mulder first explored his body with his fingers then his tongue. His warm, rough, pink tongue bathed his body with his sweet saliva, leaving moist trails and pools of wetness wherever it was. 

"Yes, Mulder, yes!" suddenly, Alex was on the beach again, but he wasn't cold and he wasn't alone. The sun was shining brightly upon him, giving him warmth, and making him feel toasty all over as he layed on the sand with his lover that he had just meet. 

Mulder prepared him and entered him with one thrust, thrusting all the way inside. Alex could feel Mulder's hot, love rod inside him, pistoning in and out, making his channel shudder and quiver around it. 

Alex came, spattering Mulder with his love nectar, the milky whiteness of it a contrast on his tanned skin. 

"Yes, Mulder, I love you, Yes YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!" 

He moaned and moaned again as he was being taken like an engine running hard during the Indy 500. Then Mulder moaned and came shouting "Alex, oh yes, Alex, I love you too. Yes, Alex YES!!!!!!" 

Both men laid on top of Mulder's desk oblivious to the cheers and clapping around them. They smiled and kissed each other and bowed to the bull-pen. Suddenly, Skinner was next to them frowning. 

"All right you two, take it outside, this is a place of work, not a bordello." His eyes glinted in the greenish light coming from the flourescent lights that were beaming their light from the ceiling. "Unless I'm next." 

THE END!!!!!!! Thank God. 

* * *

Rating: NC-17 for horrible, horrible writing.   
Archive to TERMA CHALLENGE PAGE ONLY!!!!!!!   
Spoilers: Sleepless   
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I think they'd be mad if they knew what we did with them for this challenge.   
Comments: Terma badfic challenge—no beta, no spellcheck, no nothin'. It's very, very bad. I apologize now to anyone who actually reads this. I've been laughing myself silly from the other entries—I hope this measures up. Er, down.   
---


End file.
